Straight up
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: What would happen if you woak up today and found out you werent you but you were 'someone else? What would you do? How would you fix it? Who's fault is it? These questions will be answered because Angie isn't herself and neither is 'Mione.Ch 1 up!
1. Lost in a Dream

**Story:** Straight up

**Main Characters:** Hermoine, Angelina Other Characters: Ginny, Draco, Harry, Fred/George, Oliver, Kate, Alicia, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Dumbledor, Mc Gonagall, Snape, Hadgrid.

**Summary:** Hogwarts goes on a special trip to "Florence de launder". Angelina and Hermione hate each other truly. On their way there on separate occasions Angie and Moine run into a very strange wizdarist named Madame De La Cruz that has claimed to give them their every wish .

She tells them to be wary because the spell will wear off in a matter of two months. Hermione first thinks this is a hoax but decides to give it a go it wouldn't hurt she thought. So she wishes "I wish that I was the most beautiful and athletic girl at Hogwarts.

The wizardist grins and performs a spell that Hermione surprisingly hasn't heard of. On the other occasion Angie finds her way to the wizardist and she wishes "I wish that I was the smartest and confident girl at Hogwarts" she said hopefully because exams were coming up in four months.

After this rather strange and exciting trip that Angie and Moine gave horrendous glares to each other during lunch. They wake up the next morning only to find out that they are not Ms. Hermonie Granger and are not Ms.

Angelina Johnson but each other. Secrets will be revealed. Promises will be broken and hidden crushes will soon emerge with out warning. This will be a year at Hogwarts that Angelina and Hermione will never forget....

They have two months until it fades any longer and they could be trapped. Forever? Forever, ever, forever? Forever. . I love yah all b1. Disclaimer: I own nothing only Madame De La Cruz. This story will be one of my favorites to write.

Hey okay I finally got out of writers block! Yes! I am so happy that you all are so interested in reading my story and I am willing to accept ideas from anyone. Positive feedback is always a pleasure, and constructive criticism is always good. I am also happy that I will be starting the next chapter sometime next week.

**Disclamier:** I don't own Paula Abduls song no do Iown any characters in this story only ones NOT in the HP series and if I could own one it would be Draco **sigh** another day, another dollar.

**Rating:** PG-13

Thank you all again...

Angelina woke up...to water.

"AAAAAA" she screeched waking up suddenly, knocking her Felix the Cat clock over and onto her wooden floor. Everything was wet, even her Fred shrine. Angelina heard a laugh and that's when she saw 'him'.

"Wake up my little Angel from below," said Michael her brother.

He wore his black boxers and a black wife beater. If you look closer you could see the same smile Angelina gave whenever she was up to no good ... with the help of the Weasely's of course.

"Hogwarts, would just 'die' without you," he finished.

Michael threw the bucket to the side and looked at the destroyed shrine. Michael kneeled down and gasped "You like Fred, Fred Weasely?" Michael was her older brother but he sure didn't act like it sometimes.

"Mum!" yelled Angelina angry at Mike's discovery.

"Michael!" Mrs. Johnson scowled.

"I'm coming mum," Michael said innocently.

Angelina looked around and frowned, he was such a jerk. The door opened and Mike poked his head inside

"Sorry," he said quickly before exiting the room.

"What ever," she mumbled tossing her wet sheets to the side.

Angelina pouted slightly and looked outside, it was going to rain. She stretched, catching a glimpse of her watch 6:45.

"Damn it all". She rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. "I have to make it on time. I can't be late. It's my first day at Hogwarts."

Hermione woke up with textbooks surrounding her bed. Her quill was still in her fingertips, parchment littered her bed and floor. It looked like a bomb hit her room. She was finishing up some homework she had forgot to do, which was unusual for Hermione.

(Long story) well, let's just say she went partying. She looked around her room "I've got to clean this rubbish". She threw the books off her bed, sat up and walked to the bathroom lazily.

Hermione frowned and applied toothpaste to her red toothbrush. Ron didn't like her-like her the way she did to him, Harry had issues, and Draco was constantly picking on her every change he got and ... Hermione stopped thinking.

'I mean what's the worst that can really happen. Besides it's the first day back at Hogwarts. 'Breath 'Mione, breath' she told herself closing her eyes and opening them. 'What is that on my cheek?' she leaned in closer to the mirror.

She peered into the mirror and screeched...

Uh-oh.

This was the year she would see her friends Alicia, Kate, Lee, George, and ...Fred. 'Gosh I love that name' Angelina thought sniffing her sweater that Fred wore, savoring his **essence**. She ran down the steps and grabbed her toast applying jam on the bread messily. Careful not to spill jam on her lips, she took a big bite. Angelina checked her watch again...7:30.

**Mean while...**

"AAAAAAAAh!" Hermione poked at her pimple. It was small but a pimple was a pimple.

"I've got a **PIMPLE**!" Her mother ran in the bathroom in alarm from her screech.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"No" Hermione said scrubbing her face with soap and ...toothpaste?

"Why not?" Mrs. Granger pulled the toothpaste out of Hermione's hand. I wonder who the hell idea it was to start this-trend; 'Teenagers' she thought.

"I've got a pimple," she moaned "I'm ruined"

"No one's going to notice it, sweetie." Her mom stepped forward and put cold water on Hermione's cheek, "it's not the end of the world". She smiled and cocked an eyebrow. Everyone told Hermione she looked just like her mother-but she didn't want to look like her, she wanted to look like well.... **Hermione**.

"Now, get ready it's your big day back to school today. I made toast and..." her voice trailed off as they walked downstairs to breakfast together meeting up with her father who gave a toothy grin. Hermione rolled her eyes

"Oh...goody."

Angelina hopped in the car with her brother. She couldn't wait...to see Fred.

Hermione showered and got dressed. She got in the car, frowned and mumbled. Hermione for once **could** wait another three or five months for Hogwarts. She was only going because she wanted to see Ron, right?

"Buckle your seat-belts," her mom said.

Hermione glared out the window. For five years she waited to be reunited with her professors, and friends but this time it didn't feel as special. She felt like she grown up. Hogwarts wasn't pleasant to her anymore.

Both cars pulled up to 9 ¾. Angelina went in first "Bye, Mike".

"Save it," he mumbled. Mr. Johnson nudged him "I mean bye Angelina". Mr. and Mrs. Johnson waved good-bye. Mike grinned.

"What?." Angelina said wondering why her brother was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, nothing."

Hermione said good-bye to her parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and walked onto 9 ¾. .

"Make sure you write to us about your first day at Hogwarts sweetie, okay?" her dad said making Hermione feel embarrassed.

"Okay" she mumbled, "I will."

That's when she spotted Angelina with her perfect raven black hair and perfect smile. She never did **like** Angelina. Of course she was one of the prettiest girls in her year but she didn't have to rub it in. Her being on the Qudditch team just made it even worse. It was like she had a sign on her back with read:** Look at me I 'm gorgeous** watch me make Oliver go bananas as well as the rest of Gryfindor.

Even Lee Jordan couldn't help but notice her beauty he announced it during three Qudditch matches that she was gorgeous. Even Oliver had the hot's for her but she as too focused on trying to get **Fred's **attention to even notice.

Everyone knew Fred was too much of a player to even really notice her. So that's why she tried and tried..but little to no effort shown on the in fact that Fred liked Angelina.

'Oh, great, here she comes.'

Angelina couldn't **stand** Hermione. She was so arrogant and felt like she was the best Hogwarts has seen in ages. Hermione had a bad sense of style and from Angelina's point of view; she looked like she needed some sun.

It was due to being cooped up in the library and not going outside. 'If only she knew she had a pimple the size of the **equator** on her cheek.' Thought Angelina sourly. Angelina studied night and day and still didn't manage to get grades as good as Hermione.

She couldn't understand it and it made her blood boil with frustration. Plus, she couldn't understand how Hermione was so confident around boys when Angelina had trouble finding words to even talk to Fred. If Angelina didn't know better she had some semi-competition here.

They stared each other down with such malice and disgust from across the room. Angelina and Hermione walked past each other. Not looking each in the eye.

Angelina shoved past her. "Sorry I didn't see you there".

Hermione rolled her eyes "What a bitch "she mumbled.

Angelina turned around. Hey she didn't **mean** to actually push her. It was supposed to be more of a **shove**. Plus, no one calls her a bitch and gets away with it. She smiled innocently and turned around to Hermione glancing at her cheek in disgust.

"Nice pimple" she said and started to walk to Alicia and Kate who were waving madly at her wondering why she was talking to her enemy.

Hermione placed a hand on her cheek. And though of something fast. 'Mum said no one would notice'. That's when she saw a piece of jam on the side of Angie's lip.

"Nice makeup" she grinned to herself.

'Who knew Angelina was a bad eater?' she thought. Angelina turned around and gasped softly. She had jam on her cheek the whole time. That's why Mike was grinning. Angelina glared at her, a smile plastering Hermione's face. Angelina decided to play it cool.

"Thanks, I did it myself. A little make up does wonders.You should use some too," she said.

Angelina walked away to Alicia and Kate who was waiting for her near the Hogwarts Express with confused and eager looks on their faces.

Hermione shook her head. "The first day and two things go wrong. That's bloody brilliant". She loaded her stuff on the train and sat in an empty compartment waiting for Harry and Ron. Where were they?

"Hey Hermione" said a voice opening the compartment door. "I missed you." She turned around and saw...

"Harry, Ron!" she smiled hugging them warmly and blushing at Ron.

So what do ya think? I'll never know unless you review it your self. So click the purple button and submit review. Oh and please if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.


	2. Don't know which way to go

**Story:** Straight up

**Main Characters:** Hermione, Angelina Other Characters: Ginny, Draco, Harry, Fred/George, Oliver, Kate, Alicia, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Snape, Hadgrid.

**Summary:** Hogwarts goes on a special trip to "Florence de launder". Angelina and Hermione hate each other truly. On their way there on separate occasions Angie and Moine run into a very strange wizard named Madame De La Cruz that has claimed to give them their every wish.

She tells them to be wary because the spell will wear off in a matter of two months. Hermione first thinks this is a hoax but decides to give it a go it wouldn't hurt she thought. So she wishes "I wish that I was the most beautiful and athletic girl at Hogwarts.

The wizard grins and performs a spell that Hermione surprisingly hasn't heard of. On the other occasion Angie finds her way to the wizard and she wishes "I wish that I was the smartest and confident girl at Hogwarts" she said hopefully because exams were coming up in four months.

After this rather strange and exciting trip that Angie and Moine gave horrendous glares to each other during lunch. They wake up the next morning only to find out that they are not Ms. Hermione Granger and are not Ms.

Angelina Johnson but each other. Secrets will be revealed. Promises will be broken and hidden crushes will soon emerge with out warning. This will be a year at Hogwarts that Angelina and Hermione will never forget...

They have two months until it fades any longer and they could be trapped. Forever? Forever, ever, forever? Forever. . I love yah all b1. Disclaimer: I own nothing only Madame De La Cruz. This story will be one of my favorites to write.

Hey okay I finally got out of writers block! Yes! I am so happy that you all are so interested in reading my story and I am willing to accept ideas from anyone. Positive feedback is always a pleasure, and constructive criticism is always good. I am also happy that I will be starting the next chapter sometime next week.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Paula Abduls song no do not own any characters in this story only ones NOT in the HP series and if I could own one it would be Draco **sigh** another day, another dollar.

**Rating:** PG-13

"What the hell was that about?" asked Alicia standing next to Katie with the same bewildered look on their pretty faces. "Since when did you say hello to someone else before us? You know I'd just die of you didn't come back." Alicia hugged Angelina smiling fakely making a disgusted face secretly behind her back.

"Angelina, welcome back!" Katie smiled hugging her almost knocking her over.

"You too Katie-Alicia," She picked up her bags and began to head towards the train. Alicia followed with Katie close on her tail.

They entered the bus suddenly bumping into a very handsome boy standing 6'3.

"Excuse me," said the tall boy with sandy hair and gray eyes smiling at Angelina.

"It's okay, Cedric," Angelina said. Katie watched him walk by holding her heart love struck.

"Oh, by the way," Cedric said turning around as if forgetting something. He took a breath as of reciting this whole number in his head. "Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade on the twenty-fourth to…" he blushed slightly, "get to know each other?" He held his breath nervously running his perfect fingers, as Katie would say through his sandy sexy hair.

Alicia shoved Angelina she was apparently standing there not saying anything for which felt like forever. "…Oh, sure I'd be delighted to," she said meaning anything but.

Now Angelina wasn't stupid Cedric was the hottest most charming boy at Hogwarts. He liked her since the first day of school but he left her alone when he saw her falling in love with Fred he didn't like to pressure girls much less interfere.

'Looking like _that_ how could he?' she thought. She traveled her eyes to his smile. He had the perfect kissing lips…almost heart like.

'Cedric is okay I guess' she thought.

"Okay."

"Okay," Angelina smiled. Cedric smiled causing both Alicia and Katie to sigh softly in the background.

"Bye," he waved sending a charming wink at Katie.

"I love you!" Katie whispered in a love trance watching him disappear into a compartment full of his friends.

"Katie…Katie?"

"What?" Katie said twisting her blonde hair not paying attention suddenly being drawn to a cute Hufflepuff boy smiling at her.

"Hiii," she waved coyly.

Alicia looked at Katie embarrassed. "What is **wrong** with you?" She grabbed Katie's arms to pull her away. "Let's go."

"Owl me!"

"Angelina!" she stopped in her tracks turning around smirking. "Lee!" she ran over and bear hugged him jumping on his waist.

"Whoa!" he said falling over. He and Angelina were like brother and sister, like white on rice-close. She kissed his forehead and played with his dreads.

Katie began to turn a very red hue and said she had to get a breath of fresh air. Lee smiled at Alicia.

"Hello, mop head!"

"Hey-" he stopped short, " you changed a lot." Alicia smiled.

"Yeah," she blushed smoothing her hair.

"Oh, yeah… yup you defiantly look great with out that hideous beard."

Alicia's pretty face turned into a look of great offence. She punched Lee in the arm rubbing her face and looking into her hand mirror before walking into the compartment door slamming it shut.

"Shit!" Lee said rubbing his arm

"Lee, you know she's sensitive…go say you're sorry!"

Angelina tried hard to hold back the laugh that was tickling her at the roof of her mouth; She could still remember the prank they pulled on Alicia fourth year.

They stared at each other for a brief second…and then they exploded in laughter…loud and hard. Lee was holding onto the side of the door for support. Angelina was rolling on the floor laughing. Alicia peeked out the compartment door glaring.

They both stopped trying their best to stop howling. Alicia closed the door behind her angrily.

"Okay, go now."

"Ha-ha…okay…hhahaa…but-" he looked around, " Hey, where's Katie?"

Angelina looked around. "I don't know she said she needed some fresh air. Lee, what?"

"Oh." Lee scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Lee?" Angelina pulled his face up to hers.

"Naw, it's nothing..." She looked at him searching for something. If he didn't tell her she would find out. She always did.

"It's nothing… he said erasing the puzzlement off his face with pure 'up to no goodness'. He looked left then right and smirked.

Beside him stood two red head twins each baring the same smile. "We missed you," they said in sync.

"Miss you tons," said Fred. Angelina internally sighed. If there was only one thing standing in-between her and Fred it was clothes. They stepped forward Angelina backed up suspiciously.

"We thought we'd die," pouted George for a split second smirking.

"-Let's play-"

"No-" before she could protest she felt her feet being picked up off the ground being ticked into total insanity. Fred, Lee and George tickled Angelina hips, ears, and shoulders to the floor.

Fred smirked at Angelina's very unique squeals with joy. "Ahh, please, uncle! Uncle!" they stopped.

"What the hell is does that mean…?" The three of them shared confused looks. "Oh well," Lee said tickling her again followed by the twins.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Alicia annoyed with them.

"Having fun Queen of the Damned," Fred glared under his breath playfully tackling Angelina. They all entered the compartment.

George stood up looking at Alicia moving in close. "Alicia…" George said smiling secretively.

"Yeah."

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"

"No," she leaned in close playfully.

He played with one of Alicia's brown strands pf hair; he backed away. "Because I'll never will," he said sadly mocking her. Fred laughed and gave Lee "props". George laughed along with them.

"You're a real asshole," Alicia said glaring at George. Fred, Lee and Angelina walked into the empty compartment.

He moved in close whispering in her ear. "Yeah well you kissed this _asshole_."

"Screw you George."

"What time?" he smirked.

"Eww."

Alicia past him into the compartment meeting with the other friends. Katie walked in smiling.

"Hey Katie," said Lee smiling. Her smile lessened nervously.

"Hi," she said courtly.

"What's that you got there?" Lee spoke suspiciously catching eyes with Katie. She held out a gold envelope.

"A letter," she spoke giving her answer short a sign that she didn't want to discuss it.

"Oh." He said watching her put it away in her robe pocket.

"So," said Alicia, " you and Cedric are?"

"Oy! Look at that, were almost there," Fred pointed out to the misty lake ahead of them with the famous Hogwarts castle not far long away.

Angelina locked eyes with Alicia with a threat-ful look. "Alicia, not now," she whispered under her breath.

"Your right Fred were almost there," she smiled nervously before shooting another glare at Alicia who shrugged and began playing with Lee, George and Katie in Exploding Snap.

"Fred…um…"

"Yeah," he said turning around catching her with his brilliant green eyes. Angelina caught a breath in her lungs. She was falling in love with him allover again.

"Well…uhh…oh look at that cloud it looks like a bird!" Angelina exclaimed. Katie looked up at her raising a blonde eyebrow with 'what the hell' written above them.

"Wow," Fred smirked. "It really does look like a bird." Angelina sighed.

Angelina gazed at him.

"Come away with me!" she looked around unsure as if she was hearing things. "Come away with me, Angel…be mine," she heard Fred say moving close to her smiling angelically kissing her neck playfully roaming his long pale fingers through her wavy black hair.

"Oh yes," she smiled kissing him. "Yes…yes…yes

"Angelina!" Katie whispered snapping her back into reality. She was apparently kissing the air very close to Fred's ear.

"Wow-look there's a duck...in the clouds I mean," she said backing away just in time. Fred turned around un-expectantly kissing her forehead.

"Oy," he said surprised.

"Oh…" Lee said Looking up surprisingly.

"Hey, Fred, what's up with and that Haliyma chick?" said George oblivious to what had just happened.

"Oh, right…well she hasn't yet owled me but I suppose that she wouldn't mind coming with me on the twenty-fourth in December to Hogsmeade to get to know each other better." Fred sighed catching a chocolate bar George tossed him biting into it. She's so gorgeous and smart…" he spoke dreamily. "I don't know about you but I think she's a keeper."

"Right," George. " So was Maxine, Diane, Trisha-"

"Susanne, Judith, Aura-" Lee chimed in.

"Brenda, Rene', Mika-" Alicia added scowling at the last name.

"Gisele, Melinda, Ru from Egypt, Jada-" Katie also added.

"Don't forget Helena, Amanda-Vivica and her _twin_," Lee laughed.

What the hell was wrong with him listing names like that? Was that all he enjoyed to use girls? She hated that. She should have listened before to everyone else. Lee even warned her.

Angelina's skin began to boil. She stood up and stormed out of the compartment. "Excuse me."

"Hey beautiful," they heard a smooth familiar voice that made Katie's ears perk with excitement say before Angelina closed the door behind her linking hands with Cedric giggling softly.

Fred glared at Cedric with anger for some reason he didn't know why. What the hell was he trying to pull?

Everyone was silent. All eyes were on Fred.

"What?" he said confused. "What's Angelina's problem?"

"I don't know what's hers but what about yours," Alicia said looking over at George concentrating hard on Exploding Snap. "You're squeezing that chocolate bar awfully hard."

Fred cursed under his breath and began cleaning his hand. He sat there angry.

"You okay man?" Lee asked on the sneak tip.

"I'm gonna be."

So how was that for a verrrry paused updating? That was so very asshole-ish of me to do that D

I'm sorry. Truce?


	3. if you are all that you seem

**Story:** Straight up

**Main Characters:** Hermione, Angelina Other Characters: Ginny, Draco, Harry, Fred/George, Oliver, Kate, Alicia, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Snape, Hadgrid.

**Summary:** Hogwarts goes on a special trip to "Florence de launder". Angelina and Hermione hate each other truly. On their way there on separate occasions Angie and Moine run into a very strange wizard named Madame De La Cruz that has claimed to give them their every wish.

She tells them to be wary because the spell will wear off in a matter of two months. Hermione first thinks this is a hoax but decides to give it a go it wouldn't hurt she thought. So she wishes "I wish that I was the most beautiful and athletic girl at Hogwarts.

The wizard grins and performs a spell that Hermione surprisingly hasn't heard of. On the other occasion Angie finds her way to the wizard and she wishes "I wish that I was the smartest and confident girl at Hogwarts" she said hopefully because exams were coming up in four months.

After this rather strange and exciting trip that Angie and Moine gave horrendous glares to each other during lunch. They wake up the next morning only to find out that they are not Ms. Hermione Granger and are not Ms.

Angelina Johnson but each other. Secrets will be revealed. Promises will be broken and hidden crushes will soon emerge with out warning. This will be a year at Hogwarts that Angelina and Hermione will never forget...

They have two months until it fades any longer and they could be trapped. Forever? Forever, ever, forever? Forever. . I love yah all b1. Disclaimer: I own nothing only Madame De La Cruz. This story will be one of my favorites to write.

Hey okay I finally got out of writers block! Yes! I am so happy that you all are so interested in reading my story and I am willing to accept ideas from anyone. Positive feedback is always a pleasure, and constructive criticism is always good. I am also happy that I will be starting the next chapter sometime next week.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Paula Abduls song no do not own any characters in this story only ones NOT in the HP series and if I could own one it would be Draco **sigh** another day, another dollar.

**Rating:** PG-13

A/n: In my story Cedric doesn't dies because that's just wrong! And yes there are going to be seeing enough of things that are going to be different that you will raise your eyebrow to. Feel free to comment to me on them.

Other wise this story does follow the whole HP storyline…my story line.

"Move your leg, Ron!"

Hermione and Ron had been arguing about this tedious subject for the past hour now. Harry laughed under his breath and watched Crooksanks play with the end of his quill.

"My leg was here first so just DEAL with it!" Ron moved his leg back where it was.

"Ron sometimes I just wanna…"

"What!"

"Nothing…"

"Say it!"

"Ron shut up!" she pushed his leg off the seat. Ron moved it back.

"Leave it alone it's not bothering you." And he was right it wasn't.

"Ron, it smells and it's rubbing against my shoulder."

"Shut up you just made it up. My feet smell s like wild flowers in the misty –erm breeze and the thing that's brushing against your shoulder is not my foot…"

"Then what is?"

"……"

"RON!"

"Hey guys," Harry called. "The train stopped." Harry began to get his things from the compartment followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione glared at Ron who began to smirk at her. She watched him go by releasing a soft smile at Ron.

Ginny blushed when she saw Harry come over. Harry smiled back at her holding her hand.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny smiled hugging her and walking with her to the boats.

"I missed you so much," Hermione smiled getting in a boat.

"So did Ron tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Ron came over and pinched Ginny's elbow. "Nothing…" Ron said popping out of nowhere.

"Oh, well..."Hermione said glaring at Ron who smirked walking straight into Draco landing into the muddy grass destroying the sleeve of his robes.

"Watch where you're bloody going!" Draco glared at Ron. Malfoy looked up catching stares with Hermione.

"Eat these, Malfoy," Ron said standing up dusting off his sleeve. "Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath when he saw his sleeve was destroyed.

"It's alright Ron, I'll fix that."

"Looks like your going to have to buy new robes," Malfoy chuckled under his breath in menace.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said standing forward in anger glaring into his blue eyes.

"Granger," he smiled wiping the mud off his shoe, and that was all he said as he walked away being followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What a git!" Hermione said watching Draco turn around and nod at her.

"Yeah I know why does he always have to do that?"

Hadgrid waved hello to them as they smiled as he began leading the first years up to the towers.

"I missed this place," Hermione heard Ginny say softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop splashing water on me!" Alicia yelled at George.

Fred looked around for Angelina and frowned when he saw her in a different boat with Cedric laughing and holding onto him when The Giant Squid raised a tentacle above the still water.

"It's okay," Cedric said catching Angelina. She smiled back up at him and played with one of his sandy locks.

"I know."

Lee playfully pinched Fred in the shoulder. "Hey what's up?"

"Oh hey nothing I'm thinking." Fred watched Cedric kiss Angelina's cheek.

Lee watches Fred's gaze. He should of known. He didn't like where this was going. Fred was his friend but if he hurt Angelina he would have to go through him if he wanted to try something.

"Fred... it's normal to feel jealous if Angelina has a boyfriend."

"Huh? What!" Fred turned to Lee.

"I'm just saying I'm happy I wasn't that chocolate bar." Lee held up his hands up in defense.

"Me jealous? Nah, not me…" he laughed nervously unsure. "I mean why would she want to be "him" he's…"

"Not you?" Lee patted his shoulder.

"What ever Lee, keep thinking that. I have a girlfriend-Haliyma, remember?"

"Yeah I know that. " Lee smiled.

"What about you and Katie?" Fred smirked. "What's up with you two?"

Lee looked at the water in silence. "We broke up over the summer. She said that I was too protective."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"You were kinda smothering her."

"Sure…leave it up to Fred the one that can't even get a girl."

"I can get a girl."

"Wring, any guy can get a girl…you just can't get the "right "one." Lee smirked.

"At least I have one."

"One that doesn't write you for **two** months."

"Whatever." Fred splashed water at Lee missing him completely getting the back of Alicia's clothes wet.

"GEORGE!"

"I didn't do it-" before he could say anything Alicia splashed water on him in anger.

"Thanks a lot Fred!" George glared through his wet red hair spitting out water.

"Anytime, George."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione smiled entering the great hall in satisfaction. She sat next to Ron who blushed when their hands ran over each other's softly.

"You and Francesco still writing each other I see," Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione took the piece of parchment and placed it back into her robes.

"Yeah so- at least he writes me over the summer," she glared at Ron who bit his bottom lip in anger.

"Who's Francesco?" Harry said confused.

"A boy that Hermione is going to have twelve kids with," Ron glared.

"No, a young man that I met in France this summer he's really wonderful. He might visit me this Christmas." Hermione saw Ron mimicking her out the corner of her eye and punched him in his arm.

"Ow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred sat down at the table when he felt a soft hand land on his.

"Haliyma!" Fred smiled kissing her lips softly.

"Fred," she smiled against his lips.

Colin watched the girl sit next to Fred in amusement. She had shoulder length straight brown hair, big cat like dark brown eyes, caramel skin and full soft lips that Lee was staring at right now.

Katie nudged Lee in the ribs.

Colin winked at the girl next to Fred. Haliyma smirked. Fred gave Colin a threatful glare and smiled back at Haliyma.

"How was your summer?" Fred asked her.

"It was exciting. I went to Paris and we met all these wonderful people. Saw all the sights. Fred I wish you was there." She smiled hugging him and kissing his chin.

"Yeah my family we went to Egypt and saw all these ancient pyramids-it was awfully hot but it was enjoyable-minus the sand storms. God I missed you," he said kissing her.

"Sorry about not writing you Fred I was so busy."

"Easily forgiven," Fred smiled looking over at Lee.

Lee rolled his eyes. Angelina entered the Great Hall parting ways with Cedric with a soft kiss on the cheek. She saw Cho glare at her but she ignored it. She was used to girls envying her by now.

She spotted her from a mile away. Angelina strode towards the Gryffindor table sitting between Katie and Lee filling the gap.

"Hey, Angelina," Fred said smiling at Haliyma that was playing in his red hair playfully.

"Hey," she looked over at Haliyma who smiled. She couldn't hate her…at least not now.

The Great Hall grew silent as The Sorting Hat Ceremony was just about ready to start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through out the Sorting Hat Ceremony Hermione kept feeling eyes on her from across the hall. She squirmed under her seat uncomfortably.

"Is there something wrong?" Ron asked her watching Hermione look around the hall nervously.

"No I don't think so. It's nothing." Hermione said.

Williams, Marques was the last name sorted into Slytherin ending the Sorting Hat Ceremony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina saw Colin trying to look back at Haliyma who tried to ignore his gaze. She didn't now what was going on and she was kind of suspicious.

She saw Fred and for the first time though he was getting what he deserved in the long run. Angelina just didn't like how she still loved him.

She saw Fred smirk at her.

Angelina resisted the urge to smile back. She heard a soft whisper calling her name.

"Angelina…Angelina."

She turned around staring at Cedric's grey eyes. He blew a kiss her way and winked. Angelina felt butterflies dance above her skin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of Sorting Hat Ceremony the Great Feast began. Everyone was eating and enjoying in conversation.

Hermione sat at the table playing in her food. "Oy, Hermione if your not going to eat that perfectly good food then-" he steals at piece of carrot off her plate and eat it,"-I'll eat it."

"Attention all students!" Dumbledore smiled as the hall grew quiet. "There has been another important announcement."

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Yeah I'll have the next chapter of this next week. Or sooner.

Rupert's honey: Katie used to date Lee as for her liking Cedric almost every girl likes him. He's kind of like the cutest guy your school. Girls like him and if they are lucky they date him. Nothing more.


End file.
